Adventures in the Afterlife
by Robby Moon
Summary: So, this is death? Sirius is dead, but he meets up with an old friend, and hatches a daring escape plan.
1. Introduction to Eternity

Well, my updates are so freaking sporadic I might as well be a slug. But at any rate, this is just a story I need to get out of my system before I explode. Please tell me what you think, even if you think I'm a slug!

* * *

Adventures in the Afterlife

Introduction to Eternity

Sirius opened his eyes vaguely. Everything seemed slightly blurred. He had the strangest sensation of floating. He blinked hard. He opened his eyes once again and realized he was floating.

"GAHHH!" he made a series of jerking movements trying to right himself in the air. A series of fragmented thoughts crossed his mind as he jerked around.

"Huh? What? Where am I? What's going on? Where's the ruddy ground?" passed through his head as he jerked himself into a semi upright position he managed to take in his surroundings more clearly. He was in some kind of blue sphere he decided, though he didn't think he was entirely right. He thought hard for a second. "How did I get here?" he mumbled out loud.

"Well, you crashed through the veil, nearly scared me out of my wits. Scaring people out of their rest." answered an even voice.

"Who's that?" Sirius had thrown himself over again and was struggling again to right himself. A heavy sigh came from somewhere behind him.

"Always have trouble at first…" trailed off a voice. "I'd bet you'd like some gravity or something like it?" asked the voice politely. But Sirius was too busy trying to see what was going on to be bothered with questions. He heard a small 'pop' and he collapsed into a heap on what felt like very soft soil. He stood up getting used to being upright again then wheeled around. He saw a rather young man standing there in very neat muggle clothes with light hair and eyes. The boy was staring at him with what seemed like distant sympathy. Sirius looked around again. They seemed to be on the outskirts of a large city. Sirius tried to form the questions 'Who are you?', 'Where are we?', and 'Why am I here?' all at once. The only thing that came out of his mouth was

"Wuzzi wah who, er huh?" The young man smiled gently at Sirius, who was not at all comforted by his smile.

"It's been awhile since I've had a babbler." He said in a tone of amusement as he stared at Sirius' confused face. "I get screamers all the time." he lowered his head and shook it a little. "Can't really blame them, though…" "Poor souls" he added with flourish.

Sirius began to gather his wits… He was at the Ministry… A fight… Bella… The veil… Sirius gasped. His head seemed to be throbbing. "Am I…" he began, but couldn't get out the words.

"There's a clever boy!" Through all the thoughts he managed to feel a vague sense of indignation. "Boy?" thought Sirius, "I must be double his age." But this train of thought crashed when the man delivered his next words.

"Yes, Sirius. You are dead."

* * *

Well, a short intro to what a hope will be a successful story! Let me know if there are errors.


	2. Options

_Alright, an update the VERY NEXT DAY! It's a June miracle! Let's get to it!_

* * *

Adventures in the Afterlife

Options

Sirius sat on the ground Indian-style. It made sense to him in a way. The veil must have been a portal to… heaven, hell? A new wave of confusion overtook him. He put his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes… "What?" he thought again as he brought his hand away and looked at it as though he'd just discovered it. He touched his legs and arms. He stood up slowly. He stomped on the ground hard which actually hurt quite a bit. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his leg. Then he faced the young man standing behind him chuckling softly at Sirius' antics.

"WHERE AM I?" Sirius screamed advancing on the man. He seemed quite taken aback by Sirius' suddenness. He started to answer, but Sirius cut him off with more sharp words. "If I'm dead then how come I'm solid? How come I can feel pain? You're lying to me. Who are you and where am I?" Sirius growled at him getting very close to the startled man.

The man regained some of his composure and heaved a weary breath. "You are, in fact, dead. The other things… Well, that's how things work here. And as for me, well my name is David." He smiled but sensed Sirius didn't trust him. "Here." he said quickly, "Let's go have a drink. I'll explain all you want there."

As the pair walked through the city, Sirius was struck by how _normal_ everything seemed. People walked up and down the streets, looking in shop windows, laughing, talking to each other. He could see people eating and drinking in café s through windows. Sirius also felt a blast of warmth from a cozy inn they had just entered.

"David!" called a pretty woman from the bar. She rushed out to greet him with a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Sirius wondered if she meant this literally, but kept quiet trying to take this all in. "What if it's all some ploy by the enemy and I fell for it?" Sirius worried as he stood there.

"I'm on the job now, but later, I promise." David was now escorting him away from the now sulking woman. He thought he heard him say something that sounded very much like "That woman." They took a booth in the corner. A friendly waitress was with them immediately.

"What can I get you boys?" she asked with a broad smile.

"The strongest thing you got." Sirius said sinking his head into his hands again. "I'll have whatever you get him." smiled David as he turned back to Sirius. "Do you want to ask or should I just start talking?" asked David looking vaguely sympathetic again. Sirius opened his mouth then shut it again. He had gone through this cycle a few times before David started speaking to him soothingly.

"You are in what is called The Afterlife. This is the first step in a…" He stopped. He seemed to be having trouble explaining. But before Sirius could ask a question to put him back on track, he started again. "A process. I guess, it could be called that."

"Why is everything so normal?" asked Sirius. Right now enemy ploys were far from his mind. He wanted to know what was going on. David seemed grateful for the direction. "Well, the Afterlife imitates real life with just a few key differences. It's so normal to make new arrivals and people who don't like the fact that they're dead feel as comfortable as possible. You can feel, but you can't be killed. But you can live pretty normally here. Just like life only dead." David smiled again. He didn't seem to know where to continue on from there.

"But what about…" Sirius paused. He didn't want to feel stupid, but he had to ask. "What about heaven and hell, and God, and all that?" Their drinks arrived.

"Here you are boys." said the smiling woman. Sirius downed his drink as soon as it hit the table.

"Well…" David began. "Well, here's how it goes. People who are living are born with a sense of spirituality, and based on how much the person needs it reflects how 'spiritual' they are. See, those who are really devout to any religion fundamentally need to feel as though they are going to be taken care of and rewarded when they die. On the other hand, those who call themselves atheists don't need to be comforted by knowing there's a God. Do you understand?" David looked at Sirius face, but his expression was unreadable.

"Crystal clear." said Sirius he smiled for the first time since he'd found himself in this strange place. "So, this heaven, hell, and God stuff is all just made up to make people feel better?" Sirius seemed almost comfortable now.

"Not exactly. The Afterlife is just what it's called. It's only what happens after your life, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the line. There are options. From here you can go forward or back…" But Sirius cut him off.

"But then what was that blue place I was in?" Sirius was more enthralled then ever. He hung on David's every word.

"That's sort of… eternity's vestibule, if you will. It's sort of the greeting area. When someone dies, They go immediately there. It really doesn't have a name…" he added guessing what Sirius was about to ask. "A power goes and picks them up and escorts them to the Afterlife."

"A power?" Sirius interrupted him. David looked at him deeply, then heaved another sigh.

"A power…" he began slowly "Is among the second sphere of angels. We pretty much oversee life and death…"

"Angels? So, there is God, and all that." Sirius' eyes were wide with attention. This was all a little too much for him to take in at once. First, he's dead. Now, he's discovering all the secrets of the universe.

"So, I've been told." David looked into his drink which he hadn't touched. "It's kind of like the government here. There are three spheres of angels. The third and lowest, is concerned with the living world mostly. The second sphere, which includes me, sticks to the Afterlife, living and dead matters. Then, there is the first sphere. They're beyond us. See, there's more beyond this, but there's some rigmarole you have to do to get there. I've never been. Anyway, they're all run by some head angel, and his boss is God."

"Wow." said Sirius simply.

"But it's not God as you may know it. History has put a spin on him, added some flourish. So, by now, the 'God' of the bible is not really God."

"I understand." said Sirius. It seemed David was trying to stretch it, to put it more simply, but it wasn't needed. Sirius was thinking of other things now. "What about ghosts?" he asked. David seemed to welcome the change of conversation.

"On their way here they get caught up on something. Not physical, usually something they can't leave behind and they linger. After they become aware they are a ghost, they no longer know how to get here. That knowledge is embedded in everyone when they die, but it can be lost if your mind is somewhere else." There was a silence that hung over them for a few seconds while Sirius worked out what he wanted to ask next.

"Do you know anything about how I got here?" Sirius regarded him for a moment. He was still looking into his drink.

"Well, some exceedingly clever humans have found a direct route here. I disapprove of it entirely." he added with a touch of anger. "Humans think they can just make portals to death. See what happens? People getting killed for no reason." Sirius opened his mouth to ask more about it, but the look on David's face stopped him. Sirius would have to let it go for now. He searched for something else to ask to break this tension.

"Well, what are my options?" he asked straightening himself up. David gave him a quizzical look. "I think I know enough for now." he started "And you said there's more, so I want to know what my options are." David brightened up immediately.

"Alright!" he exclaimed "Usually I have to stick with a person for days before they're ready to move on." He gave Sirius his broadest smile yet. "Well, here's what you can do. You can go back." Sirius' heart gave a leap "But not as yourself. Reincarnation. You'll have no knowledge of former lives until you die again…" David was cut off

"How do you know about former lives?" Sirius leaned in close forgetting about how his hopes of going back were shattered.

"Well, guessing by your reaction, you haven't had any. See, you always come back in your original form. How you looked when you first lived. And since you're not wondering about your appearance. I'm guessing you just lived your first life." Sirius was now inspecting his body closely everything seemed the same. The reflection in his spoon was the same as ever. David continued.

"If you don't want to be reincarnated, and I don't blame you if you don't. You can go on to judgment if you like. That's when you decide to move on to the first sphere. I don't know what happens really. No one is supposed to until they get there. But guessing by the name that's where heaven and hell come into play. But all I know is when you go there. It's different. Not like 'normal' anymore. Something more. Takes a brave kind of person to go through judgment." Sirius didn't like this option very much. He was hoping a more appealing option would come.

"Or there's the most popular option. You could search for old friends and relatives. See what they did. Try and meet up with them. Most people do this, then have a good idea of whether or not to go through judgment or reincarnation or to stay here." Sirius felt excited. The prospect of meeting everyone he knew that ever died. Who to start with?

"I want to find an old friend!" He yelled standing up. David joined him.

"Well there's the attitude. No need to stall, even if you have eternity." He left a couple of coins on the table and lead Sirius out of the inn. The woman at the bar was waving at them. David mouthed 'I promise' to her and they were gone.

"So, what do we do?" said Sirius with a renewed excitement. He hadn't been this excited about anything since he was a boy.

"Well, everything begins at one place, Filing." He said with a smile and lead him off down a now deserted street.

* * *

****

Well, there you go. More excitement to come, I promise. And if you're interested in the spheres of angels and all that, let me know and I'll post a link to the site with all the information.


	3. Apprehension

I certainly am keeping on top of this! I'm proud of me! Well, Chapter three!

NEVER REALLY PROOF READ THIS. I'M LAZY!

LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!

* * *

Adventures in the Afterlife

Apprehension

The building was enormous. It must've been three hundred stories high. It seemed to be entirely carved out of pale pink marble. Sirius stood in awe at the sheer extravagance of the building before him. It seemed to be glowing and alive buzzing with the chatter of hundreds of people swapping large piles of books for bursting folders and mountains of paper. David seemed amused with his astonishment, but Sirius could hardly restrain himself. They finally reached a raised desk at the end of the first floor with a simple plague reading: **RECEPTION **in silver letters.

"What can I do for you, David." asked the woman at the desk merrily shifting a large stack of folders to the side, so she could see them.

"We'd like to look up a person." David said leaning his elbow on the counter.

"Great!" she said taking what looked like a golden calculator out of her desk drawer. "What can you tell me about the person you're looking for?" There was a pause. David gave Sirius an encouraging look.

"Uh… His name is James Potter." Sirius started really not knowing where to begin.

"8,263,920,737,372 results. Elaborate, Please." she said punching away on the calculator

"Well, I really don't know what to say…" he trailed off, but luckily the woman was there to help him along.

"How long ago did he die?"

"About sixteen years ago." Sirius said.

"485,484, 018 results." the woman said punching away madly.

"Well, he was a…a wizard. If that matters." Sirius said again feeling stupid.

"It certainly does." said the woman nicely. "Those kind aren't the majority, you know." she punched away while speaking. "2,075 results. What else can you tell me?"

Well…er…" Sirius felt stupider than he ever had in his life. He couldn't think of anything that distinguished James from any other guy. "He…"

"What part of the world die he die?" asked David.

"Oh!" exclaimed Sirius "Um…England, Godric's Hollow." he said. How could he think of nothing to say?

"Well, one match left." The woman stopped punching her calculator. She gave Sirius a grin and began to read from the calculator. "James Potter… currently residing in The Afterlife. Level 12. Sect 4. Will you get him there alright, David?" asked the woman peering over her glasses.

"I certainly will." smiled David "And thank you for your help."  
"Yes, thank you." added Sirius.

"Just doing my job." responded the woman shortly as the pair walked towards a corridor that lead away from the main room.

"Well, that's not too far. You'll get there pretty quick." David lead him into a small room with vertical rectangular cut outs in the marble big enough for a man to stand in. "If you'll step in here." Sirius stood in one of the cut outs and David joined him. He punch a few keys on a pad inside the cut out each with a symbol on it Sirius didn't recognize. Then before he was aware that anything had happened David was stepping out of the cut out. The room looked exactly the same. Had they even moved? As David lead him back he notice that the setup was exactly the same. It seemed the only thing that could distinguish the two buildings he had been in was the person behind the reception desk. Even the stack of folders looked the same.

"David!" exclaimed the elderly looking man behind the desk. "You haven't been down here for ages! Don't tell me it's business." He looked disappointed when David didn't answer right away.

"Sorry Barty, but duty calls." Barty waved a hand at him.

"Don't worry. I know all about it. So, what can I do for you?"

"I need to get the address of a 'James Potter' residing here." Barty whipped out a calculator just the woman had had and typed a little more slowly. Within moments a sheet of paper shot out at the top of it.

"Here you go. Glad to see a visitor for this one. Seems kind of lonely if you ask me." And with that they walked away with a backward wave to Barty. Soon they were in front of a run down looking house. That had orange light flooding out from each of the small windows.

"And this." began David with a gesture towards the house. "Is where I leave you. You should knock. Well, it's been really fun." David began to walk back the way they had come.

"Thanks for everything." Sirius called after him. David turned toward him and gave him a short wave of the had and disappeared around a corner. Sirius turned his attention back to the old house. He approached it slowly. A thousand thoughts were ricocheting off one another in his mind. He was about to see James Potter, his best friend, for the first time in sixteen years. Not only that, he was going to see him dead. Had he changed? Had being dead this long gotten to him. Would he be the same man he regarded as a brother when they were living? Well, he was about to find out. He was on the front step. He looked around once more as stood on the porch. He faced the door. He was vaguely aware that he wasn't breathing as his fist came down on the heavy wooden door as if in slow motion. He let this happen a few more times. Knocking slowly and spookily like in an old black and white horror film. He heard a rustling inside. The door swung open. There before him stood James Potter in a night camp and night gown. He sure looked like the be speckled man he used to know. In fact seeing James so unchanged took him aback a little. He took a small step back.

"Yes?" said James "What do you want?"

* * *

Yeah, this was _supposed_ to be longer, but I figured short updates are better than no updates. Yeah.


	4. The Potter's Home

**I know that I fail at updating, but here's what happens: I start a story. Make a few chapters. Take a break…the break turns into a hiatus. I come back, can't remember what happens next in the story. Then when I remember and am ready to continue I don't think anyone will be interested anymore. So, that's what happens. I'll try to stop sucking and get her done.**

* * *

**Adventures in the Afterlife**

**The Potter's Home**

"Yes?" said James "What do you want?"

Sirius was frozen with shock and fear. There was James, squinting angrily at him as he had done only a handful of times in his life. _"Does he not remember me?" _Sirius' brain normally wouldn't have entertained the thought that when he did meet up with James again, that James would have forgotten their friendship.

"Are you trying to sell me something? Well, you're not doing a very good job, sir." James stood waiting for a response. Sirius just took a step back and mumbled something about 'workplace performance'

"I…" started Sirius staring at the cracked boards beneath him, but he could barely take a breath before James finished "…are an idiot. Yes, I know." Sirius looked up sharply to see James fussing in his pockets. "Ah!" he said finally. As he wiped the lenses of a pair a thick rimmed glasses with his tattered shirt he squinted up at Sirius, and as if responding to some psychic question he continued, "So I can see the dumb look on your face." With that James slipped the glasses onto his face with one hand. That hand fell to his side as quickly as he had raised it, as though all the nerves in it had died simultaneously when he saw the face of the person standing on his porch.

Sirius shook off the tingling in his fingers and plucked his voice up from somewhere far below him where it had been hiding for the last few minutes. "Hello, James. Nice to see you again." Sirius addressed him in a jovial fashion that suggested he last saw James a matter of weeks ago. Now it was James' turn to play stupid. Sirius stood smiling in a bemused sort of way. The initial shock of actually seeing his best friend in the flesh (so to speak) had worn off, now he could go back to regarding James as he had most of his life: like the brother he never had, and Sirius was sure if he ever had a brother (whom he liked), he would taunt him mercilessly.

"Looking a little brain dead around the face, there James. Might want to close your mouth before you drool all over that _lovely_ shirt of yours." Sirius' remarks seemed to snap James out of his trance.

"You're right, Sirius. One-hundred percent cotton, you know." And with that both men broke into large smiles and negotiated themselves into a strong embrace.

"It's been a while." croaked Sirius. His voice faltered over the tears he was trying to restrain.

"Sure has." replied James in the same broken tone. The men broke away from each other and took a few moments to turn their heads slightly a grunt a little while they pulled themselves back together.

"So!" exclaimed James turning back to face Sirius and clapping his hands together roughly, "Tea then?" he turned into the house and beckoned Sirius to follow.

The house seemed to be in extreme shades of orange and brown. A crackling fire provided some background noise to an otherwise deadly quiet scene. "Well, I'll put on a kettle, and you…just sit down make yourself at home and all that." James retreated behind a door that swung backward and gave Sirius a fleeting glimpse of the very pink kitchen. Sirius surveyed the room and the array of mismatched furniture it held. There was a deep red sofa next to a wooden armchair with a high back and several comfortable looking chairs that had different colored blankets strewn over their backs. They were all huddled awkwardly together in the far corner even though the room would allow all the furniture to be spread more spaciously around. Sirius took a seat in the chair nearest to the fire. He took a long breath and let himself sink into the chair. The comfort he should be feeling being in James' home again was very absent. Everything looked very homey. A vague scent of baking cake hung heavy over him. The room was positively glowing with warmth…and yet, something was very missing. Sirius thought hard. He struggled with his memory and his mind to figure out what was wrong here. It sat lazily on his tongue like some stupid piece of trivia that he was trying to force out of his brain. What was wrong here? What was…?

"You alright, mate?" Sirius' eyes flew open. James stood over him holding a tray laden with a kettle, two fine looking teacups equipment with matching saucers, and an assortment of small tea cakes. Sirius stared for a moment. "You looked sort of pained there. Just wondering if you're okay." James set the tray on the mahogany coffee table. Sirius realized that in his concentration he must have been making a really horrible face. He relaxed a little, letting the heavy creases in his face un-furrow themselves. He directed his attention to James who was dragging another armchair like his across the rug towards him. James fell heavy into the chair then began scooting the coffee table along so it sat a little closer to the pair.

James raised his eyes to Sirius face and smiled again. Sirius didn't speak, so James busied himself with pouring the tea into the cups and putting a couple cakes on the saucer along with a small stirring spoon.

Then it hit him. The silence was what had unnerved him, but it was much more than that. Sirius could never remember spending a silent moment in the Potter's home. THAT WAS IT! It was the Potter's home!

"Say James…" Sirius sat up very quickly and spoke with the enthusiasm of a small child calling his mother. James lifted his head slowly from arranging the little cakes on the plate and met Sirius' gaze with look of distant foreboding in his eyes, but Sirius ignored it and plowed on. "Where's Lily?"

* * *

**DUN DUN Dunnn! Tune in next year when we find out where Lily is! **

**Actually, I've already begun the next chapter. I just decided to break it up this part and the next part for the sake of updating and for dramatic value. REVIEW PLZ! OMG!**


	5. A Bunny's Life For Me

**Well, now we're plugging and chugging as my physics teacher used to say. **

* * *

**Adventures in the Afterlife**

**A Bunny's Life For Me**

James moved his eyes to the fire a bit his bottom lip in a moment of frenzied thought as if he were deciding whether or not to be honest. Then he heaved a very dense sigh and leaned back in his chair with his shoulders slumped forward.

"She doesn't live here." James said in a tone that begged that that would be the final word on the subject, but Sirius was not satisfied. He wanted answers: real, deep, in-depth, spill your guts onto your mum's clean floor, answers.

"Well…" Sirius was sliding back into the subject. "That doesn't exactly answer my question, now, does it? I asked _where_ Lily was. So…" he stopped for a dramatic pause, "Where is she?" Sirius smiled sweetly at James, but stopped when he took another look at him. He looked exhausted. If Sirius didn't know better he may have said James aged ten years while he was sitting there in front of him. He had one hand curled under his chin. His eyes didn't meet Sirius' when he gave him his response.

"She's gone, Sirius. I…" he started to explain but a lump in his throat temporarily stunted his speech then he continued "I haven't seen her in years."

"Well, where could she be?" Sirius blurted out. "I mean, I know this is eternity and all, but I found _you_ easily enough. We could just go look her up. It'll be cake." James was still avoiding his eyes looking grim. Sirius figured that even with his impenetrable logic, James still knew more about the matter.

"She decided to be reincarnated soon after we got here." began James sounding a little more composed, but his words still carried the tone that this was a story he hoped he'd never have to tell. "After we died, we were…transported, I suppose, to the same place. We spent our first few days meeting up with old relatives, but there weren't a whole lot of them residing here in The Afterlife. Most of them were living other lives or had decided to move on. So we asked to be placed here for awhile while we considered our options. Death was new and sort of…exciting. The possibilities were tempting. Lily was set on doing something other than laying around here existing in a normal fashion. She started spending a lot of time at Booking, the marble building where you found me." he added hastily noticing the look of confusion on Sirius' face.

"Anyway, she was spending a lot of time at Booking. Meeting with different people who had been reincarnated. Her grandmother on her dad's side was reincarnated and he said it was worth looking into, so that's what she did. She met this one man, and I'm sure he's the one who convinced her she wanted to be reincarnated, who told her in-depth about all the lives he had lived. See, when you've been reincarnated and then you die…again, you instantly regain the memories from all your previous lives as well as the appearance you had when you first lived. There could be thousands of different lives you remember. Well, this one particular man told her this long list of people and creatures he had lived as: a general, a slave, a nun, an elephant, a lemur, a murderer, an oak tree, a fisherman, a salmon, a rapist, a muggle, a politician, a black man, a white woman, an Asian hermaphrodite, a gay albino, a lesbian, a cat, a dog, a boxer, a ballerina, a grave robber, a witch, a film star, a prince, you get the idea. He pretty much lived every lifestyle imaginable. He was glad he had too. He said it gave him so much 'perspective on humanity' or whatever."

"Well, she was just fascinated by his stories. She told me she wanted to feel the same peace and enlightenment that reincarnation had given him. I couldn't stop her. I didn't want to. She was so sure that this was what she wanted. I on the other hand, wasn't so convinced. I'm still not, really. It think it would be more of a burden to have the hardships of so many lifetimes on your soul, you know. I figured I'd let Lily have a go at it, then after she came back and told me all about her other life I'd make up my mind about it. Until then, I could just relax here and wait. But…" James paused for the first time in his long diatribe and took a long, steady, and very much needed breath. "I haven't seen her since." The was a stiff pause while James took a few more deep breaths.

"Sometimes…" He began again. "I think of her." There was a real pining in his words now. "I imagine her being a cute lil' bunny rabbit, hopping along in a flower filled meadow or some such thing."

James finished and leaned back into his chair. He looked a little less exhausted, but not at all more comforted about getting the whole thing off his chest.

"James, look…" Sirius was scrambling in his mind for words to say because he was sure James would start sobbing if he let the silence linger too long. "You've only been dead, for what?" He paused to count. "Fourteen years, now? I don't see what's got you so down, mate. She's probably still hopping along just pleased as plum. I mean, how long to bunnies live, anyway?"

"Oh, Sirius." James waved his hand back in fourth in front of his face. "You don't understand." Sirius had the desperate urge to say 'Obviously' but he repressed it to be more sympathetic to his heart broken friend.

"Time works differently here. One day here is worth a fortnight on Earth. That's two weeks." he added just in case Sirius was confused. "How long does a bunny live, anyway? She could have lived twenty bunny lives by now. I mean even if she went back as a human she could have lived and died at least twice since I've been waiting. What if…" James bit his lower lip and shifted his eyes. "What if in one of those lives…she met someone else? Someone she would rather be with other than…me."

"James?" Sirius was trying his absolute best to keep the evident shock he was feeling out of his voice. He decided that the best way to do that was to keep his voice low like a whisper. "Do you think Lily would abandon you for someone else she met in another life?" James made no motion or sound to respond, but he didn't need to. "You know Lily would kill you, metaphorically speaking, if she knew you were thinking silly things like that, right?" Again, James didn't answer, but again, he didn't need to because at that moment a thought occurred to Sirius and he was trying, with a lot of difficulty, to figure something out. "James, I think you got something very important, very wrong. Get me a quill, some parchment, something!" James slid a stationary box across the table and Sirius immediately dug into the box and in a matter of seconds he was scribbling furiously. He took several minutes to write sometimes scratching things out and muttering to himself.

"James." Sirius picked up the parchment and held it at arms length regarding it with delight and triumph in his face. "You're an idiot." he insulted James in the same voice of delight and James shot him a look of pure venom. Sirius saw the look and hurriedly explained. "See you've got this whole time thing all wrong." James raised his eyebrows and Sirius continued. "If it's true that one day here is equal to fourteen days on Earth. That's two weeks." added Sirius in the same condescending manner that James had used earlier. "Then one month here is fifteen months on Earth. So, you and Lily have been dead about fourteen years, Earth time. That's one-hundred and sixty-eight months, divided by fifteen months. You've been here eleven months. Not even a full year!"

James grabbed the piece of parchment and gave it a thorough look over before throwing it back at Sirius. "I suppose you're right." James' voice was snobby and he didn't look at Sirius. "Maybe I exaggerated a little bit, but it's because…" James drooped the snob attitude, "It's because I miss her." James' sincerity at this moment was disarming. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, interlocking his fingers.

"Jimmy…" Sirius' voice was soft like he was speaking to a new born. "She's coming back. You know she is. I've never seen two people more in love with each other. I'm convinced you two are soul mates."

James' face broke into a wide appreciative smile that conveyed the relief he felt at finally having a friend to rationalize every one of his silly fears again. He leaned over the coffee table and picked up a small cake. Sirius did the same. "Still…" James implored with a mouth full of cake, "She's been alive for fourteen years, How long do bunnies live, anyway?"

* * *

**Aw, how cute and sweet and touching and stuff. Well, I hope this chapter brought you untold joy. Please review while I keep writing. PLZ! OMFG!**


End file.
